Technological Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An OA apparatus such as a copier, a facsimile, and a Multi-functional Peripheral (MFP) includes an image reading apparatus which reads an image from a sheet-like document.
Generally, this kind of image reading apparatus includes a flat-bed-type scanner and an automatic document feeder (ADF). The automatic document feeder is arranged on the upper side of the scanner so as to be openable/closable as a cover of a platen glass of the scanner. The sheet-like document is normally set in a document tray in a state where the automatic document feeder is closed. A thick document such as a book is placed on the platen glass in a state where the automatic document feeder is opened.
In recent years, the size of a display screen of an operation panel of the MFP has been increased, and naturally, the size of the operation panel has been increased. Due to the increase in the size of the operation panel, it is difficult to reduce the size of the MFP.
JP 2017-96995 A, JP 2015-114345 A, JP 9-80986 A, and JP 2008-263268 A are related art relating to an operation panel which improves usability of the OA apparatus.
JP 2017-96995 A discloses an image forming apparatus in which a user can select a height position where the operation panel is attached between a lower position with which access to a document glass surface in the upper part of the apparatus is relatively easy and a higher position with which a front cover is easily opened/closed.
JP 2015-114345 A discloses an image forming apparatus in which an operation panel provided on the front side is manually retracted to the side of the side surface at the time when the front cover is opened/closed.
JP 9-80986 A discloses an image forming apparatus in which an operation panel which normally faces upward is automatically rotated to face forward when the front cover is opened.
JP 2008-263268 A discloses a copier which includes an operation panel which can be rotated to face forward and upward and in which a document cover on an upper surface is opened in conjunction with rotation of the operation panel to face upward by a user.
In a case where the operation panel is arranged on the front side of the platen glass, a display of the operation panel has usually had a laterally long (horizontally long) shape as viewed from the front side. That is, the display is arranged to be suitable for displaying a landscape-type operation screen.
However, in recent years, with the rise of smartphones, an input operation on a portrait-type screen has become an everyday affair, and the number of users who feel discomfort with a vertical (vertically long) display is decreasing. It is considered that the number of users who prefer the portrait-type operation screen increases in the future.